


The Vampire and The Were

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: The War Begins

Skurge's POV

The moon hung high above the castle that I call home. My name is Skurge and not only am I employed as a guard but I'm not completely human. I'm a werewolf and I was born that way. I change during the full moon and my employer is ruler of the castle Odin the Allfather. I never saw his face but I did see his daughter a pale beauty with long raven hair and blue eyes. Hela Odinsdottir was the princess but I knew that she wanted more. I was the best blacksmith that they had. I knew that Hela had two younger siblings the Princes Thor and Loki. I did see them once or twice Prince Thor was a blonde haired blue eyed boy that had a constant sense of adventure while Prince Loki was raven haired and emerald green eyes and always looked like he was up to no good.   
Hela was out for some time alone while her brothers were training, I couldn't blame her but it seemed like Prince Loki was closer to her than his brother Prince Thor. She did look my way forna for a second and lightly smiled. I did see a flash of fang but I didn’t care since she wasn’t as cruel as the other vampires in the castle. I did hear of some nobles were visiting the palace from time to time giving Odin tribute in payment for his protection from the wild weres living in the woods. Hela was going to be part of the welcoming party and I had the strangest feeling that something wasn’t right. I hated being right cause a week after the nobles said that they were coming is where Hela had to leave.   
She was at the palace gate with her little brothers seeing her off  
“Sister, stay here and let some of the warriors go.” Thor said  
“She has to go it’s her job.” Loki said shaking his head and I walked towards them. I did show respect and bowed.  
“Princess, take this.” I said and gave her a sword that I had been working on for awhile  
“Thank you, blacksmith.” she said “I’ll be back.” and she rode off with the guards. I watched the princes head back inside and I saw Prince Loki smile at me since I was willing to help out his sister. I gave him a small nod before going back to my forge. Distant howling could be heard and I knew that they were going to have some trouble. I couldn’t take it anymore and ran through my secret tunnel while morphing into my wolf form. I found them just in time and helped out to push the weres back. Hela thanked me and I had to make it back to the palace before Odin found out. He did find out and he wasn’t happy. I had heard that Odin was planning to banish his eldest child but he thought it was better to banish me instead. Gathering a handful of warriors that were loyal to me, I left the palace. I did sneak one last look at the vampire that I came to love before leaving for good.  
I wasn’t sure the next time that I was going to see Hela again and slowly but surely my family was growing and I knew that the next time the vampires showed, we were going to be ready for them and I hope that any one of my new family wasn’t going to fall for a vampire like I did but I had a sickening feeling that history was going to repeat itself one way or another.


	2. The New Generation of Warriors

Azura’s POV

The nightly rain was a constant downpour as I walked through the streets with two of my pack. We still called ourselves a pack even though we were a mix of werewolves, werecats, werelynxes, and even werefoxes. My name is Azura Stark and even though my dad, Tony Stark, was a werewolf I was born a werefox. I looked to my left and saw a werejackal, he was a little older than me but not by much, named Anubis. He had picked the name since he felt like he was closer to the Egyptian deity of the same name. Then I looked to my right and saw the werelynx, who was a little younger than me, Marina and we continued down the road we could hear the clicking of a camera.   
Marina looked up to see what it was but not be too obvious about it to see that a trio of vamps were perched high above us.  
“We’ve got company.” she said with a slight Irish accent and I smiled while we headed into the subway and Anubis stopped but he did tell Marina and me to keep going. One of the vamps had followed Marina and I knew that one was following me.   
“You’ve got about ten seconds to come out of hiding or I’ll smoke you out.” I said  
“Well, that’s an odd thing for a wolf to say.” the vamp said and came out of hiding. He was tall, dark, yet incredibly handsome with raven colored hair slicked back that came down to his broad shoulders, his eyes were like two freshly cut emeralds. He was wearing a leather outfit that had a mix of green, gold, black, and silver.   
“I’d give you credit to follow me all the way here.” I said “But I must inform you, that I’m not a wolf.  
“Oh?” he asked   
“Before I show you how wrong you are,” I said “Might I ask you for your name?”  
“Since you asked so politely.” he said “It’s Loki, might I ask you for yours?”  
“Azura.” I said and I made sure that I had enough room before taking off my hood. I concentrated and my eyes glowed yellow as I started my transformation. My heart raced as my body started to reshape itself, my legs and arms elongated while orangish-red fur sprouted along my body. I was glad that my dad had made suits that would help us with the transformations so we wouldn’t be walking around the city naked. My nails were now claws and my face elongated into the snout of a fox. I was about as tall as Loki when I finished my transformation.  
“Werefox.” He said amazed “Never seen one like you before.”  
At least he’s honest I thought as I shook myself not too far away I knew that Anubis had finished his transformation and Marina was halfway through hers. I lunged and Loki dodged with ease. He hissed a little showing his fangs and I felt something that was new to me. I lunged again and he dodged again. It was like we didn’t want to hurt the other.  
“We need to get moving!” Anubis said knowing that he had killed one of the vamps. Marina wasn’t so lucky and I could hear Anubis coming our way.  
“Go, I’ll make sure to buy you some time.” I said since werefoxes were a different breed we could communicate easily while transformed.  
“Thank you.” Loki said and took off as I could see Anubis transforming back into his human form. I transformed into my human form and pretended to be hurt so I wouldn’t raise suspicion. We headed back to our hideout and Anubis went to find someone to talk to about going back to bury Marina. The pack had definitely grown after Skurge first started this group a long time ago. As I looked around I saw weres from all over the place but I was headed for the group that we created. I saw Steve Rogers, a blonde haired blue-eyed werecat, was talking to his best friend James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, a brown haired and brown eyed werelynx, but they did wave “hi” to me.   
Stretched out on a couch was a brown hair and brown eyed werecat. He was Peter Parker and he considered me to be his big sister. He opened one eye and pointed with his tail towards my dad’s lab. Tony Stark was one of the few werewolves in the pack and he didn’t seem to mind.  
He looked up to see me and I saw a smile on his face. My dad had looked like a model with his brown eyes and black hair and his pointy mustache.  
“Hey, baby girl.” he said and patted a spot next to him for me to sit down “How was the hunt?”  
“Marina’s dead and Anubis seemed to be shaken up about it.” I said  
“At least you made it out safely.” he said “That’s what matters.” he usually hated it when I went out alone ever since my “Mom” Pepper Potts was killed in a raid. I was always careful and he knew that. He always asked me to help him on his projects and I helped if I could and then there were times that I had to call in Peter’s help. I knew I could tell my dad anything but I wasn’t sure how to tell him about the vampire I let go.  
“Hey, Dad?” I asked when it was just me and him a couple of days later  
“What’s up?” He asked  
“How did you feel when you met Mom?” I asked  
“Well, I felt like I was about to die.” he said “It was like I was entranced by her.” Mom was a werefox like me.  
“Oh.” I said  
“Why do you ask Pumpkin?” Dad asked calling me “Pumpkin” not just because of my orange fur but also it was a term he used when he knew that I could trust him.  
“When we were in the subway,” I said, “we were followed by a trio of vampires.”  
“Did they hurt you?” He asked his eyes glowing blue  
“No, it’s just one of them was different than the others.” I said  
“How so?” he asked  
“It was like he didn’t want any part of this war.” I said and that’s when my dad placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Well, I would try and figure it out but keep it secret.” he said and winked since we both knew that banishment would be our punishment if we were found out. Dad gave me a hug and I got ready for bed. I was wondering how to keep my new mission a secret while trying to be loyal to Skurge’s war and I eventually fell asleep. Dad did check on me before he also fell asleep and I knew that I wouldn’t trade my dad or little brother for anything in the world but I also wanted to learn more about the vampire Loki.


	3. Family Gathering

Loki’s POV

I ran down the tunnel while picking up my comrade’s camera on my way out and I did see the corpse of a were. I headed to my car which was a black 1968 Dodge Charger, my brother Thor and I managed to get it from an acquaintance of our father’s. The engine purred to life as soon as I turned the key and I sped towards our home. The camera safely in the passenger seat and I took out my phone so I could call the mansion to tell them that I was on my way. I didn’t know why or how that female werefox let me go but I could’ve sworn that I felt something as we fought. She wasn’t even afraid of my fangs, which were now hidden, which really intrigued me. I saw my brother’s car, which was a dark red 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, parked outside the mansion.   
It wasn’t raining when I pulled up into the huge driveway and I saw him smiling. Pulling up next to his car, I was about to roll down the window when I heard a honk. Turning my head, I saw our sister Hela pulling up next to me in her car of choice, a green 1968 Dodge Challenger. I’ve raced her in our cars a couple of times and her car has beaten mine.  
“Hello, brothers.” Hela said as she got out of the car  
“Hello, sister.” Thor and I said in unison and the three of us walked inside the mansion. It was just as dark and depressing the day we all moved in. Thor had left to do some training while Hela went to talk to some of her comrades while I went to find Heimdall, our weapons specialist, to give him tonight’s report when the sound of clicking heels caught my attention.  
What the hell could she want? I thought as she got closer. Sif was the vampire in charge while my father, Odin, was still asleep and she has this idea in her head that she and I should be together.   
“You should go get changed.” she said “We’re going to have our awakening party soon.”  
“I can’t since I have to find Heimdall and take Thor.”I said  
“But everyone’s expecting you to be at my side.” Sif said  
“I don’t have time cause one of our own is dead.” I said and brushed past her finally reaching Heimdall’s armory. Heimdall was one of the few people I trusted and he smiled as I walked towards him.  
“Hello, my Prince.” he said “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Hello, Heimdall.” I said “One of our own is dead.” and I held up his camera  
“Not going to the party?” He asked  
“No, I don’t have time for parties.” I said “But what could they be after?”  
“The weres?” Heimdall asked “Who knows.” and he was about to tell me more when I saw Hela walking towards us.  
“We’re being summoned.” she said and I was already dreading it since I could tell that it was just going to be Sif rant. I was wrong when we saw that our father was awake.   
“He wanted to be awake for this.” Sif said and we all sat down, we had gotten into a habit of sitting in the order of birth so it was Hela, Thor, and then me. But this time, Thor sat at the end while I sat next to Hela. A servant girl brought a tray for us and left like someone slapped her. I knew the reason, she liked Thor but she was afraid to say anything. Odin sat in his chair and looked at the three of us with one eye. We never knew the reason why he lost that eye. He looked at Hela first  
“How is the missions?” he asked Hela always handled the recon missions  
“Good.” she said and then to Thor  
“What about you my son?” he asked  
“The new recruits are ready.” Thor said since he was in charge of training the new blood and then our father looked to me.  
“How’s your missions?” He asked  
“We lost one of our own when we were tracking a group of weres.” I said and he nodded.  
“Father, why are you awake?” Thor asked “You should be sleeping.”  
“I was awakened in hope that I can help in this war.” he said and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.  
This can’t be good I thought and I hissed at the door opening and it was Sif walking into the room.  
“Sire, if I could have a moment.” She said and I rolled my eyes “Everyone’s starting to gather.”  
“We’ll be there soon.” Odin said and she left “You three coming?”  
“I’ll be there.” Hela said  
“So will I.” Thor said  
“I have work to do.” I said and Odin nodded since he entrusted me with all the hunting missions. Hela understood why my job was so important and I wasn’t even upset when she walked into my room. We shared the same color scheme but she had green carpet while I had black carpet. I booted up my laptop that she gave me and she sat down beside me. I’ve always felt closer to her not because we looked alike or had the same taste in colors, music, or even cars but I felt like if I ever wanted to tell her something she would keep it to herself.   
“Loki?” she asked getting me attention  
“Yes?” I asked  
“Can you keep a secret?” she asked  
“Of course.” I told her, “I have a question for you as a deal.”  
“Deal.” she said “You remember Skurge?”  
“The blacksmith?” I asked  
“Yes.” she said “He’s still alive and there’s been times I would sneak out to see him.”  
“You still love him?” I asked and she nodded  
“Now, what is your question?” she asked so I told her about the werefox and asked why she let me go. Hela shrugged her shoulders and saw the window shutters starting to close. “It’s getting late,” she said “good night little brother.” and lightly kissed the top of my head.  
“Good night, sister.” I said  
“I hope you find her.” she said and closed the door. I kept the laptop on but closed the lid and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes so I could fall into a sleep that made me look like I was dead. I fell asleep wondering just how I was going to keep my growing feelings for her a secret while trying to keep my job. I knew that I was going to have a better time figuring things out when I woke up the next night.


	4. Training Sessions

Azura’s POV

I was deep asleep when I heard someone knocking on my door. Getting dressed, I went to the door to see that it was Steve.  
“Morning.” I said  
“Morning.” he said “You ready for training?”  
“Yeah.” I said and we headed to the training hall to see Skurge and my dad in the middle of their own training session. They were both in their werewolf forms and it looked like my dad was a little taller than Skurge. Bucky was in his werelynx form and was training on the specialized obstacle course while waiting on Steve to get there. They were in a relationship that was definitely beyond friendship and Skurge was alright with it since he wasn’t the type of guy to give you hell for loving someone. I stopped knowing that I was falling for a vampire but I cleared my head and went to find a spot to stretch. Dad padded over to me and tilted his head.  
“Hey, Dad.” I said “I’m ok.” and he placed his hand on my knee and headbutted me. Peter got there and he was out of breath.  
“What’s the matter kid?” Steve asked and he pointed towards the front door. Bucky was the quickest one to the door and we all drew our firearms.   
“Friend or foe?” Skurge asked and the person looked up  
“My name is Stephen Strange.” he said “I’m looking for the one named Skurge.”  
“I’m Skurge.” he said and I wasn’t sure on what to do and my dad stood beside me  
“Dad, there’s something odd about this one.” I said and he gave an inquisitive whine “I mean he smells like us but fully like us.” Stephen heard me and silver fox ears and tail appeared but that wasn’t all, a pair of fangs also appeared.  
“Wow, you’re a hybrid!” Peter said  
“Well, I’ve never seen a hybrid before.” Skurge said “You’re welcome here.”  
“Thank you.” Stephen said and my dad tilted his head as he watched the new arrival leave. Peter reminded me that we still had some training to do. Stephen followed us to see our training room and I didn’t mind. Peter transformed into his werecat form while I transformed into my werefox form. We practiced rolls and takedowns for like an hour and then I was giving pointers on pins is when I heard clapping, looking up I saw that it was Stephen applauding me.  
“You have untapped potential.” Stephen said “Mind if I join in?”  
“Sure.” I said and Peter perched on the rafting just like a cat “Showboat.” I said to him and he just smiled at me. This should be fun sparring with a hybrid I thought and I was so wrong as I got my ass handed to me.  
“How did you become a hybrid?” I asked as we took a break  
“Believe it or not, I was born one.” Stephen said “Mom was werefox like you and me but my father was a vampire.” he looked at the ceiling before continuing “We did live on our own while my mother was pregnant with me and my father was killed in a fight.” Skurge inhaled and I looked at him.  
“That fight,” He said, “It happened after we left the vampire’s employ.”  
“Yes, I’m not here for revenge.” Stephen said  
“So, if you’re born a hybrid then that means that you can be made into one?” Peter asked  
“I don’t think that the vamps would be too keen on that.” Skurge said and Peter shrugged. I checked a nearby window and transformed into my werefox form. Using an upgrade to my suit, my fur changed to black so I can hide easier. Dad would tan my hide if he knew that I snuck out at night. It was so I can make sure that we had enough food and medical supplies. I went to one of our smaller hideouts and found one of the bags of food that Peter and I had stashed recently. Slinging it onto my back, I made my way back home. I took to the rooftops so I wouldn’t be seen on the ground by passersby or any vampires.   
I did wish that one vampire would see me but I figured that he was busy on a mission somewhere. I continued onwards and deactivated the camouflage so my orange fur can be seen. Finding the tunnel that Bucky and I created, I went through it so I would end up in the kitchen. Dropping the bag in a basket, I slunk out of the kitchen but I wasn’t expecting to run into Skurge.   
“I won’t tell if you won’t.” He said and I nodded my head and continued on my way. He looked like he had the time of his life and I left. I was running on adrenaline to fully figure it out but from what I could tell is that Skurge had seen one of the vampires. Transforming back into human form I went into my room but I saw Peter literally curled up in my bed so I went to my dad’s lab to help him out. I kept dozing off and Dad told me to go to bed so I went back to my room and slept next to Peter. The next night I woke up, I went to go on a nightly patrol using my camouflage again. I saw a flash of gold and followed it to see that it was Loki on a mission with someone that looked like a female version of him and I figured out that the person was his sister.   
I couldn’t linger since I know he would recognize my scent so I finished my patrol and headed home for a bit to give Skurge my report. I couldn’t stop denying my feelings for him so I went to talk to Skurge hoping that he would understand. He was reading when he saw me and gestured for me to sit down.  
“You’ve fallen for a vampire too?” he asked  
“I have.” I said “How did you know?”  
“I’ve fallen for the Princess of Vampires a long time ago.” He said “She was always kind to me.”  
“What happened?” I asked  
“Her father, Odin, had found out and in fear for my life I left.” Skurge said “What about you?”  
“I’ve fallen for Loki.” I said and Skurge smiled  
“For what it’s worth,” he said, “I wish the both of you the best of luck.” and he patted my shoulder   
“Thank you.” I said   
“You’re welcome.” he said and I knew that it was my cue to leave. I helped Peter beat a boss on one of his games before checking on my dad. Finding a peach to snack on, I also checked on our newest addition and it seemed Strange felt right at home here. I walked into my room and threw the peach pit away. I took a shower to relax my muscles from all the training. I used a combination of peach scented shampoo and conditioner and mango body wash. Drying off, I changed into a set of gym pants and a shirt while grabbing my copy of Pet Sematary off the bookshelf and read a bit before finally falling asleep.


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

Loki’s POV

I woke up the next night, oddly enough, happy I sat up in bed remembering the daydream. Most of the time we vampires don’t dream but there have been a few occasions where it has happened. I had dreamed that I had made Azura mine and we were living in a mansion where both of our kinds can live in peace while she had told me that we were expecting a child. I got out of bed and was straightening out the comforter when I heard a knock on my door. My eyes glowed a bright green and I hissed at the small disturbance. Going to the door, I saw Hela standing in my doorway.  
“Hello, brother.” Hela said  
“It’s only you, I thought it was Sif again.” I said “What’s going on?”  
“It’s alright.” Hela said “I just wanted to let you know to be careful.”  
“I’m always careful.” I said with a grin  
“I know,” Hela said “Have a good time.” she smiled flashing fang and I shook my head. I went to my car and headed towards a hotel that was far away from the mansion. Azura and I had set this up during one of our nightly run ins. I was wondering on how she was going to get there but I heard a rumbling and saw a silver Audi R8 Spyder pulling up next to mine. I saw Azura get out of the car.  
“Is that your car?” I asked “How’d you get something like that?”  
“It was a gift from my dad.” she said “You like it?”  
“I love it.” I said and I wondered what if felt like to be riding in that car. “Shall we?” I asked and she nodded. We walked inside and headed towards the receptionist. She was a kind woman and looked at the guest list.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Smith?” she asked and we nodded as she got us the key. It was a single copper key with the room number on it.  
“Lucky number 7.” she joked as I unlocked the door. The room was a chocolate brown and I heard a beep as she locked her car all the way from the room. “Can’t be too careful.” She said  
She’s a cautious woman, I like that I thought and my gums were starting to ache as my fangs were surfacing. She turned on the radio to find some music to listen to while I placed the key on the table after locking the door. She was truly a magnificent creature and seeing her in the moonlight only increased my desire. She placed her jacket on a chair and waited for me to take mine off. I stood behind her and kissed a trail from her ear down to her shoulder. When I got to her neck, I wanted to sink my fangs in to not only drink from her but to mark her as mine. Calm yourself I thought as I reached her shoulder. My hands slid down her sides and turned her to face me. Her eyes were glowing yellow knowing that she was aroused. Our lips met and I cupped the back of her head as I deepened the kiss. She wasted no time in lightly pulling me towards the bed as we continued to kiss. The bed creaked a little as we laid on it with her underneath me. One hand caressed her breast while the other was sliding up her shirt. One by one, our clothes piled on the floor as we undressed one another. I was so ready to take her but I didn’t want to rush things. Her core was warm and welcoming when I buried myself inside. We slowly built up a pace that was normal for the both of us. She let out a throaty howl as we reached our climax. "Loki!" she moaned "Bite me." I couldn't resist. I lowered my mouth to her neck and bit down carefully. The first rush of the warm, thick blood was always the best but hers caused me to shudder in pleasure. I could still taste her innocence and an edge of sweetness. It was euphoric. I had a controlled draw off her before her body started to heal. A warmth spread through me as her blood reached my stomach. I had a hard time remembering when I had last felt that. Then it dawned on me. "You love me." I raised my glowing green eyes to look deep into her blissed yellow ones. "I do love you." I said "I'm just afraid of what will happen if we're found out." I propped myself up on an elbow and looked down into her beautiful face. I was still processing that this amazing woman loved me. I stroked her cheek. "Whatever happens, I will be here for you my Love." I kissed her tenderly "We will face it together." "Thank you." she said "I just hope that there's a way to end this stupid war cause you've proved to me that vamps are loving." "My sister Hela and I are the only ones who remember what love is. The rest forgot a long time ago." I said "Why did the war start?" she asked "Neither my dad or Skurge won't talk about it." I withdrew my sated self from her and avoided getting any other part of her damp and sticky as I lay on my back and wrapped my arms around and pulled her close I sighed. I didn't want to tell her but she had a right to know. "Your boss and my sister fell in love. They kept it secret from our respective fathers but when Odin found out...." I imitated an explosion "Skurge vowed revenge on Odin and to come back for Hela." "What do you think will happen to us if either finds out?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn "I don't know love." I sighed before kissing her forehead and resting my cheek on it. "I do know this much...." I looked down into her sleepy eyes "I have loved you from the moment I saw you and no one is taking you away from me." "That's good to know." she said and finally fell asleep I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a very, very long time.


	6. Rescue Mission

Azura’s POV

I woke up the next night still wrapped in Loki’s arms from making love last night. He looked so peaceful as he slept next to me and I didn’t want to wake him but we couldn’t stay. Kissing his forehead, he woke up with a smile on his face.  
“Good morning, love.” he said  
“Good morning.” I said and we joined each other in the shower before getting dressed. After returning the key to the receptionist, we headed to our cars. I didn’t want to say goodbye but I knew that we could be in danger if we stayed.  
“Will I see you again?” he asked  
“Of course.” I said and I tossed him a phone “So we can keep in touch.”  
“Thank you, darling.” he said and beckoned me with a curl of his index finger  
“Yes?” I asked playfully and he kissed me  
“Wanted to say I love you before you left.” he said  
“I love you too.” I said and I got into my car and drove home. I knew that I would have to lie just in case I was asked where I was but I also knew that Skurge and my dad would keep my secret. Pulling into the driveway, I noticed that Skurge was also coming back he smiled at me and let me in first. I got into a routine of helping my clan whenever I could but during my free time, I spent it with Loki. One night, we decided to keep each other’s hunting skills sharp so after morphing into my werefox form I would try my best to hide and he would try and find me. He would get close to finding me but I was always one step ahead of him. Making sure I was downwind from him, I tackled him and pinned him underneath.  
“I’m impressed, my love.” he said   
“Thank you.” I said and I hopped off “One more round?”  
“One more round.” he said and I hid but this time he did find me. Dawn was approaching so we headed back to our rooms. What I didn’t know was that we were being followed. I laid in bed a couple of days later not sure on what to do cause we didn’t have any training sessions so I took out my phone.  
“Hi.” I texted Loki  
“Hello, love.” he replied “Can’t sleep?”  
“More like bored out of my mind.” I said  
“Poor thing.” he said “Is there anything I can do?”  
“You’re keeping me company in a way.” I said   
“That’s true.” he said “I’ll be right back, I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Alright.” I said and I waited for his reply  
“I’m out of the shower.” he said “Care to meet me in an hour?”  
“I’m on my way.” I said and I headed out and I knew that he was going to be at our usual place in the woods but this time, I saw a woman that I didn’t recognize. I felt something hit me, I looked down at my chest through my drug induced haze and saw the red flower of the dart. I picked it out of my flesh and started to weave where I stood. I heard the female vamp laugh and I was unconscious before I hit the ground. I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was tied to a chair in a subterranean cell. The stone walls were damp and the air was cool. I could smell the moss that grew and the vamp that tranqed me!  
“Well, look who's finally awake.” she taunted me “Have a good nap?”  
Even through the grogginess I could tell she hated me.   
“Who are you?” I asked, my tongue thick with the after effects. She smiled toothily.  
“Sif. Loki's wife.” She grinned at my shocked expression. “Well I will be as soon as he realizes he loves me and wants to be with me.” she got up into my face “You are nothing more than a distraction.....his side bitch.” she spat out at me.  
“At least I'm the bitch he loves and wants to be with.” I quipped which caused her to backhand me hard. My head snapped to the side and I tasted blood. Dad was right, my smart mouth was going to get me in trouble one day..one day. “He'll find me.”  
“How?” she stood up and took the “Loki” phone as I call it out of her jacket pocket before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it until it was thoroughly smashed. Better the phone than my head.”You'd already sent him a goodbye forever text and now he can't contact you. So, why would he look for you?” I gave her my best defeated look and she laughed. She was still laughing as she walked away. “You're gonna die down here you mangy animal. Better accept it.” I heard a metal door shut and lock. I wasn't going to die down here. I would be missed especially when I didn't show up for the weekly meeting. Well shit. I thought So much for being able to get back before it happened. I sighed and slipped back into unconsciousness. Skurge and the others had assembled for the meeting when he noticed I wasn't there.   
“Where's the kid?” he asked Steve  
“Peter's right over there.”  
“Not that kid, the other one. Our little vixen.”  
“Oh.” he thought “I haven't seen her since breakfast.”. Skurge looked as worried as he felt.   
“She never misses these. Something's wrong.”   
There was a very loud and insistent banging on the door. Skurge moved faster than everyone else to answer it. Loki was standing in the shade of the overhang trying not to burst into flame.   
“Loki.” he acknowledged and Loki returned the greeting  
“Skurge.”. They stared at each other uncomfortably for a few moments. “Are you going to invite me in or leave me to turn to a pile of dust?”  
“Come in.” and he stepped into the foyer while the other man closed the door. “So what brings you by?”  
“Azura's in trouble.” he announced a little more loudly than he intended and had everyone's attention.   
“How do you know that?” Tony asked from the far side of the cavernous room.   
“We've been dating for several months now.” Loki admitted, squirming uncomfortably under Tony's piercing gaze.  
“You're the one that's been seeing my kid?” Loki nodded mutely. “Unbelievable.” Tony breathed. “Ok Sherlock why don't you enlighten us as to exactly how you know she's in trouble.”  
Loki strode across the room and handed Tony the phone she'd given him.   
“I got this text from her. It doesn't sound anything like her.”  
Tony read the text and looked at Loki. Like it or not, she'd chosen him to be hers.   
“You're right. She's not this flowery. She'd be more direct.” He turned and walked over to a long glass table and turned it on. Holographic images popped up and after a few taps on the screen, lines of text began to scroll unnervingly fast past their eyes. It stopped on the last ones sent. Tony blew them up.   
“H-how did you get these?” Loki asked uncomfortably.   
“All our electronics automatically back up to an off site server. If she gave you one of our phones, we can see it.” He highlighted the last four. “Did you send those?”. Loki read the screen.  
“Not the last one. I was in the shower. I had been working out and gotten a great deal or dirt in my hair so I washed it. “My showers take like half an hour.”  
“Ok so we've got someone pretending to be you sending my daughter messages while you're in the shower.” Tony stated the obvious “The question is who?”. Everyone was silent because they genuinely had no idea.   
Skurge finally broke the silence. “Sif.”  
“Sif!”. Loki closed his eyes in dismay. “I should've known.”  
“Who the fuck is Sif?!” Peter asked, anxiety colouring his voice.  
“A female vampire with an unhealthy obsession over me.” he turned his attention back to Tony. “There's only one place we will get any other answers....the Coven.”.   
“Before we go busting in there...let's see if we can find her another way.” Tony opened another window to show a layout of a building, a blue dot blinking on the screen.   
“Is that her there?” Loki asked.   
“No. That's you.” Tony expanded the map as far as he could. After scrolling and looking there was no corresponding blue dot.   
“Where is she? Why isn't it showing on the map?” Loki was agitated. What Tony said next didn't help ease his fear.  
“The phone is either out of range which is unlikely or..it's been...destroyed.” The two men looked at each other. They both knew what that meant. Tony closed the programs.  
“Saddle up. We're going to get our girl.” he announced and everyone started to move. “You're leading the charge Sherlock.”. Loki nodded and headed for the door.  
He summoned his car and jumped in. His mind raced as he watched Tony and the other weres stream out of the mansion and into waiting vans. He peeled out of there, tires squealing when Tony honked their readiness. Speed limits were ignored as he drove like a madman.   
Where are you my love? What has that crazy bitch done to you? He thought. The feeling of the unknown and helplessness overwhelmed him and tears slipped down his cheeks. The frustration caused him to slam his hand on the steering wheel repeatedly. His phone rang and he punched a button on his cars console.  
“WHAT?!” he yelled in a broken voice.  
“Calm down Sherlock.” Tony's mellow timber came out of the speaker “We need you to get us in and that can't happen if you have an accident.” Loki punched the disconnect button, tightened his grip on the wheel and floored it. The car and vans shot through the city traffic, passed the suburban houses to the coven's mansion on the very fringe between city and country. Loki opened the gate and let the vans precede him up the long drive. Adrenaline fueled his speed and he burst through the front door.  
“SIF!!!!!” I roared as I sped through the foyer and halfway up the stairs “SIF! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!” I had the attention of everyone in the immediate area...including Hela who came to see what the commotion was about. I was seeing red..murderous red. My love was missing and that bitch Sif was the cause! “SIF!!!” I roared again and that sickly sweet voice of hers floated down to me.  
“Darling there you are...” She glided towards me from the direction of our individual rooms.”I see you brought some friends with you.” I glanced over my shoulder to see Tony and the others in a circular formation, weapons raised and moving slowly towards me as other members of the coven advanced on them.   
“Back off!” I snarled and they did. Sif had moved to the top of the stairs.   
“What's wrong darling? You seem upset?” she was playing the innocent and it pissed me off even further. I launched myself at her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, her feet dangling in mid-air.   
“You're hurting me.” she gasped.   
“Be thankful you're not dead!” I spat “I know you took her. NOW WHERE IS SHE!?”  
“Where's who?” Hela asked me.  
“She kidnapped Azura.” I tightened my grip on her throat “And now she's going to tell me where she is.”  
“Why would you want that little bitch when you could have me again?” she choked out, all sweetness gone.   
“You were a drunken mistake over a century ago. I never wanted you. You were merely convenient.” I hissed in her face twisted into a dark and evil smile.  
“It doesn't matter if I do tell you where she is. You'll never get to her in time.”  
“WHERE IS SHE?!” I yelled in her face but Sif stayed silent, malice and hatred colouring her face. Hela and Skurge had been staring at each other the entire time. Hela made a decision.  
“I've got something that could help.” she jumped over the railing, landed then took of for her lab in a blur. She came back just as fast with a glowing purple liquid in a syringe.  
“What's that?” Sif choked out and Hela smiled her very wicked smile.   
“Hold out your arm.” she instructed and Sif just stayed motionless.  
“Do as she says!” and Sif obediently held her arm out. My sister grabbed it and held it tight. She depressed the plunger and a single drop of the liquid hit Sif's pale skin. The area began to blacken, sizzle and smoke as she let out an unholy scream. After a minute or so the skin began to heal and she started to whimper.   
“What is that?”  
“I call it Liquid Sunshine.” Hela enjoyed that look of horror on Sif's face. “Now, you tell my brother everything he wants to know or I inject the entire thing in your neck.”  
“You wouldn't?” Sif was in disbelief. In my anger I grabbed the syringe from my sister and held it to the side of this psycho's neck.  
“But I would. Now WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!”. Sif was crying as she said   
“The feeding tunnels.”. I almost crushed her throat when she said that. Instead I threw her over the railing and into the wall between two guards.  
“Hold her till I return.” I returned the syringe to Hela. “Thanks sis.”  
“Anytime.” she looked worried “Can you make it?”  
“Watch me.” and I jumped over the railing. Before I could move Peter asked me  
“What are the feeding tunnels?”   
“You don't want to know.” Myself, Hela and Skurge said in unison. I disappeared propelled through the maze of the mansion by fear and adrenaline. Please let me be in time, please. My only thought was of getting to the woman I loved before it was too late.  
I drifted in and out of consciousness as the drug worked its way out of my system. I had vivid dreams or maybe they were hallucinations...I don't know. A couple of times I thought I heard something moving and heavy breathing in the hallway outside my cell. One thing i know i did hear for sure the sound of rending metal. I came alert at the sound of running feet and stiffened at the prospect of facing that psycho again. I almost wept in relief when Loki came into sight.  
“Azura!” he cried out in relief and moved quickly to break the chains that bound me. He scooped me up and carried me out of the cell.  
“Loki.” I said weakly and let my body relax into his arms.  
“You're ok love. We have to get out of here.”. He moved us past two badly mangled looking barred doors and passed some guards. “Seal it off!” he instructed and the whooshing of solid metal doors falling into place rang out through the hallway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. “You're safe now love.” he kissed my forehead. A few floors up we heard a booming voice and then the place erupted in gunfire.   
“Oh shit.” we both breathed and Loki put on a burst of speed. We emerged into a room engulfed in chaos. Most of my family had changed and it was were versus vamp. Guns firing, bullets ricocheting, furry bodies flying through the air to land on vampire ones....chaos. He set me down on an out of the way couch and handed me a gun. “If anyone tries to hurt you, kill them.” he instructed before joining the melee. I saw Hela and Skurge fighting back to back, Dad in full wolf taking on Odin, and the others fighting to keep the vamps from taking anyone out. I noticed two guards moving through the throngs of bodies with the psycho vampire woman held between them. I wanted revenge plain and simple so i tried to raise the gun and found it harder to do than i thought. I dropped it and shakily stood. With each step I took towards her, I got stronger. That damn drug finally wearing off. I was halfway to her when she wrenched an arm free of one of the guards, grabbed a nearby gun and took aim...right at Peter's back!   
“NO!!” I yelled and pulled a burst of speed out of nowhere, launching myself between her and Peter just as she pulled the trigger. Peter turned around as I yelled and saw the gun. The only impact he felt was me slamming into him from the velocity of the bullet as it struck me square in the chest. We landed with a thud and he crawled out from under me.  
I saw Azura go flying into her brother, the telltale red patch on her chest the cause.   
“NO!” I screamed over the din and looked back to see Sif, a gun levelled in her direction. It took only a moment for her to look at me and me to put several bullets right between her eyes. Tony let out a howl of triumph and I looked up to see Odin laying there, throat ripped out, blood spilled all down his coat and starting to run down the stairs in a small thin stream. Hela jumped and landed at the top of the stairs.   
“ENOUGH!!! This ends now! This war is over. Lay down your arms....all of you!” The Vampires did as instructed knowing that Hela was now the rightful leader but the weres kept their weapons raised. Tony had returned to his human form and knowing her status said to his crew “You heard the lady....put em down.” and the weres lowered their weapons.   
While this had been happening Peter had cradled my head in his lap and kept telling me that I was going to be alright. I was feeling a cold spread through my chest and snake it's way into my veins. I touched the wound area and pulled my hand back to look at it. Light coloured, liquid metal swirled and mingled with my blood. I was getting tired.   
“Huh....silver.” I stated before passing out, my hand thumping to the floor, head lolling to one side.   
“Sis? SIS?! NO! DAD!!!” Peter screamed panicked bringing Tony, Loki and the others to see Azura passed out, liquid silver oozing from her chest.   
I was momentarily dumbstruck when i saw her laying there. My brain eventually overrode my fear, kicked in and started working.   
“There's an antidote we used on weres when we would interrogate them,” I went as fast as I could and returned, plunging the needle end into her chest and depressing the button. I waited with baited breath for some sign of consciousness or movement from her. “I don't understand. It should be working.”  
“I can barely feel her pulse.” Peter panicked some more “Dad, we're losing her!” he started crying “Do something!” he yelled at me.  
“It should be working.” I stared at her increasingly pale form. I was watching the love of my life die before my eyes. My mind raced. Hela's voice sounded near me.   
“Why isn't she responding?” she asked me  
“I don't know. Maybe the sedative...” I said  
Hela's face fell. “She was sedated?”. I nodded mutely. “The counter agent was never designed to work with a sedative. The anaesthetic probably knocked out her immune system.”  
“Are you saying my kid is dying?” Tony turned on Hela  
“Yes.” she answered honestly and everyone stood around sombrely. I took her hand. It was so cold. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.   
“Turn her.” Tony's voice was loud in the silence. I looked up at him, not sure I'd heard him correctly..  
“What?” I asked confused. He repeated himself with clipped enunciation.  
“Turn. Her. Bite. Her. Make her part vampire.” I was still confused and he cleared it up for me. “Listen Sherlock, you guys are immune to silver so if there's even remotely a chance that making her one of you or in part one of you will save her....” he pointed at Azura while a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks “Then you do what you have to to save my kids life.” I knew he was right. I looked at my sister and she nodded.  
“Do it.” she sanctioned. I gathered the love of my life up in my arms and smoothed her hair away from her neck. Her skin was colder and she felt so light in my arms. I lowered my face next to hers   
“I love you.” I whispered then lowered my mouth to her neck “Now. Come back to me.” my newly elongated canines piercing the delicate flesh over her jugular, sinking deep. I knew it wouldn't take long for the transformation to start but i lingered just to be safe. I felt something almost sizzle through her blood and pulled my head back quickly. Two rivulets of blood streamed out of the punctures and her body started to convulse. I tried to hang on but couldn't. I had to set her down and step away, Tony pulled peter away from his sister. To say it was pleasant to watch her body fight it out, would be a boldfaced lie. It was excruciating.  
I felt the cold start to envelope me and a strange sort of peace come with it. Darkness surrounded me and it felt oddly comforting. What was that? I thought I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye. Nope. I was wrong. Wait...there it was again. Yes definitely a flicker of light. The other side...another....and another until all around me small flickers of light. They coalesced into one small flame. It was warm and i reached out to touch it. The flame grew larger the closer my hand got. It was too hot and i pulled my hand back. It didn't matter the flame had grown too large and was now a raging bonfire. Tongues of yellow-orange heat licked out at me and i couldn't move far enough away. The tongues became snakes and surrounded me, encircling me with their intensity. My skin felt it was sizzling and crackling, my blood boiling. I flailed my arms trying to fend the intruders off but it did no good. It had fused with me, turning me into living fire. I tried to scream but no sound came and that's when I heard: Come back to me. Loki! It was his voice. I looked around for him but couldn't find him. I reached desperately into the darkness looking for something to hold onto vainly hoping he would find me.  
Watching her writhe and contort was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. With unseeing eyes she was reaching out, grasping for something, anything to hold on to. I couldn't stand it anymore, dropped to my knees and grasped her hand. I was going to let her know I was here for her even if I lost a limb in the process. I risked leaning in and said to her again   
“Come back to me.” I pleaded   
I was ready to give up and let the fire consume me when I felt something....in my hand....and i looked over. It was him! He'd found me. “Come back to me.” he repeated and I knew then that I had a choice to make. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I opened my mouth and inhaled the fire. All of it. Every last flicker entered my body. I accepted it, felt it warm and dissipate through my veins. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a warm blue flame gently flicker inside me. I looked over into Loki's glittering green eyes and smiled. I felt myself being pulled away from him, my hand ripped from his as the darkness sucked me in. I tried to scream and yet again nothing came out. I felt the cold lick at me again and gasped as the darkness truly obscured my vision blotting him from view. I gasped trying to feed the blue flame and keep myself warm. I felt the air rush into my lungs and heard myself gasp in a great lungful of air. The darkness blinked away and was replaced by the harsh glare of the overhead lights. My vision cleared and the ceiling came into focus. As my breathing became rapidly more normal i looked over to see Loki holding my hand, his eyes wet with tears.  
“Loki...”I breathed his name and he gathered me up in a crushing hug, openly weeping tears of joy. I heard other sounds of joy come from beside me and I knew everyone was there. After a few more minutes I felt up to more hugs and Peter nearly broke my ribs he hugged me so hard. Dad held me longer than anyone.   
“Welcome back kiddo.” he whispered in my ear.   
“Thanks.”. When he finally let me go, my love reclaimed me.. “Now...would someone mind telling me what the hell just happened?” Everyone tried to talk simultaneously and Dad had to whistle to silence everyone.  
“Why don't you tell her.” he gestured to Loki who obliged.  
“Sif shot you with silver. I gave the counter agent but because of the drugs, it didn't work.” he looked very uncomfortable. “You were dying and I had no choice but to....bite you.” he looked apologetic “Im sorry but it was turn you or lose you. I couldn't lose you.” he hugged me tight.   
“You saved my life.” I spoke quietly near his ear “Thank you.”  
“Actually it was my idea.” Dad chimed in and everyone chuckled. He pulled back and smiled at me.  
“It really was his idea.” he reluctantly let me go and I jumped into Dad's arms.  
“Thank you daddy.” I said   
“Any time baby. I love you.” he said   
“I love you too.” I replied  
Watching her fight to live, come back, being able to see her smile, hold her in my arms, be with her family...it filled me with something I hadn't felt in a long time: true happiness and overwhelming love. I was never going to let her go...ever. I was going to marry her if she'd have me. I beamed when she turned back and blessed me with one of her smiles. She hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around her.  
“I love you.” I told her and kissed the top of her head.   
“I love you too.”  
I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to see the raven haired woman smiling at me.  
“Is this her?”  
“Yes this is her.” Loki smiled “Hela this is Azura. Azura, my sister and coven leader Hela.” he made introductions. I extended my hand as best I could.  
“It's nice to meet you.”. She shook it.  
“It's nice to finally meet you too.”. Skurge sauntered over and draped an arm over her shoulders,  
“Well, looks like we have another hybrid.”he stated the obvious.  
“So it would seem.”she grinned and wrapped her arms around him.   
Loki steered me back over to the couch and sat down, keeping his arm around me. “I thought I'd lost you.”  
“You almost did...but you brought me back.”  
“I am never letting you go.”  
“You've got yourself a deal.” I kissed him.

Tony and Hela worked out a mutually beneficial treaty much to the dislike and downright hatred of some of both species. As a show of good faith, one member from each head family would reside with the other in order to prevent the temptation to attack and restart the war. Skurge went to live with Hela and Loki came to live with me. It wasn't long before we married and soon after i was pregnant. I have to admit i felt much more at ease being around healers and midwives that were more familiar with my base were form biology. Skurge and Hela? Well they did get married eventually but only after he help her produce a couple of heirs. I would like to be able to say we all lived in peace and harmony but that would be a lie. There was always some unrest flare up from time to time over how things were. Groups demanding things change back to the old ways. We all fought too long and too hard for this change and we weren't going to let anyone take us back. The future wasn't behind us, it was in front of us and that was the direction we were going.


End file.
